


Teasing

by Space_aroace



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Disaster siblings, F/F, Michael and Spock fist fight on the bridge, Mylvia, Pining, Red Angel (Star Trek), Siblings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_aroace/pseuds/Space_aroace
Summary: Michael has a crush on Tilly and Spock tease her to the point of the two of them fist-fighting on the bridge.Inspired by this post: https://elimgayrak.tumblr.com/post/183524477460/i-have-been-thinking-about-this-interaction-i-had
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Spock, Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Kudos: 49





	Teasing

It is a normal day on Discovery, well, Discovery doesn’t really have “normal” days when they are researching a time traveling entity, trying to figure out how to save the future, and is the most wanted vessel in Starfleet but it is as normal a day as it can be all things considered. Spock and Michael are working at the science station on the bridge researching the red angel and why it might have contacted Spock. Captain Pike, Commander Nhan and Lieutenant Demter are finding a safe place to hide out for a while and working with Lieutenant Bryce to run dark to throw off anybody searching for them. Ensign Tilly is working to learn more about the red angel.  
Michael is struggling to stay focused and keeps stealing glances Tilly. Spock notices this and decides that this would be a perfect opportunity to tease Michael as no-one's life is in immediate danger just all of sentient life survival depends on them understanding the red angel. Spock says barely loud enough for Michael to hear, “Michael, is your roommate aware of your romantic inclination towards h-” He is cut off by Michael shoving him, glaring she says in a low whisper “Spock.” in a warning tone. Spock just ignores her and turns back to his work but through the next half an hour he makes comments about her feelings for Tilly.  
_Michael, the Ensign is busy, looking at her will not cause her to look at you. Michael, are you working or looking at the Ensign. _Each comment causes Michael to get more and more exasperated with Spock. This was the third time this week he had driven her up the wall with comments about her feelings for Tilly. Meanwhile the rest of the bridge crew is convinced that they are getting along as they seem to be working together without snapping each other. That lasted until Spock raises his voice just so Tilly could hear him and says “Michael, have you told the Ensi-” but is cut off by Michael letting out an exasperated scream and launching herself at him, tackling him to the ground.The whole bridge crew turns shocked that the two most serious people they know are acting like children. As both Spock and Michael are trained in Suus Mahna so the fight escalates as Michael attacks aggressively Spock defends himself only attacking in counter attack. The fight gets more and more intense as it goes on, both just barely staying on their feet. Captain Pike figures that he should go break up their fight before anyone gets injured. Captain Pike and Ensign Tilly approach the dueling siblings and drag them apart, both struggling to get back at the other one. Pike manages to pull Spock away and Tilly drags Michael away as well. Michael and Spock regain their composition and straighten their clothes resuming a Vulcan impassive face, but you can see that Michael is still glaring at Spock and Spock is smirking slightly back at her. After Captain Pike catches his breath, he tells them sternly with a hint of amusement in his voice “As your captain, I must forbid you from fist-fighting,” after a pause he adds “at least on the bridge.” Tilly whispers something in Michael’s ear and she blushes and turns with a small smile on her face to respond, when she turns back she finds Spock looking at her with an eyebrow raised causing Michael to glare in response before leaving with Tilly for lunch.  
Spock turns back to his work and Pike returns to the captain's chair breathing heavily and weeks later when Michael and Tilly start dating, Spock teases Michael more, Pike and Tilly may have to break up a few more fights but after all they are siblings.__

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I have published I hope you like it. I love Micheal and Spock's relationship.  
> Inspired by this post: https://elimgayrak.tumblr.com/post/183524477460/i-have-been-thinking-about-this-interaction-i-had


End file.
